Monsters en Andere Enge Dingen
'Monsters en Andere Enge Dingen' (Monsters and Other Scary Things)'' is a 2005 Sesamstraat album, based on the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street. The album features 20 songs and stories by, for and about monsters. The CD comes with a hardcover booklet with song lyrics and photos of the characters. Track listing #Sesamstraat Thema - Sesamstraat Choir #Bang In Het Donker (Afraid of the Dark) - Sesamstraat Story #Het Botjes Lied (Bones) - Count von Count #Pluizig En Blauw (Fuzzy and Blue) - Grover and Cookie Monster (and Herry) #Nergens Een Lichtje (Nothing to Count) - Count von Count #Ik Durf Niet Naar De Kapper (I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut) - Robbie and Cookie Monster #Ik Wil Een Monster Voor Elke Dag (I Want a Monster to Be My Friend) - Sesamstraat Choir #Enge dingen lied (Scary Things Song) - Tommie & Ieniemienie #Spookje spelen (Playing Ghost) - Tommie & Ieniemienie #Lambaba - Count Von Count #Spoken bestaan niet (Ghosts Don't Exist) - Tommie & Ieniemienie #Ikke Ben Boos (Me Gotta Be Blue) - Cookie Monster & Choir #De Ballade van Oscar Mopperkont (The Ballad Of Oscar The Grouch) - Bert, Ernie & Grover #De Wals van Graaf Tel (I Love a Waltz) - Count von Count Music by Paul Parnes, Lyrics by Wim Povel #Twee Hoofden Is Beter Dan Een (Two Heads Are Better Than One) - Two-Headed Monster (and Herry) Music by ?, Lyrics by Wim Povel #Stinkie Stankie (Swamp Mushy Muddy) - Oscar the Grouch & choir #Ik Zing... (I Can Sing) - Herry Monster and Louisey #Troeteldier (Transylvania Love Call) - Countess and Count von Count #Ik Wil Je Happen (Me Going to Munch You, Munch You, Munch You) - Cookie Monster #Tijgerjacht (Tiger Hunt) - Ernie Cast * Doris Baaten as the Countess * Sien Diels as Sien * Bill Van Dijk as Robbie * Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover * Hellen Huisman as narrator * Hero Muller as Herry Monster (track 17) * Bert Plagman as Tommie * Peter Piekos as Cookie Monster and Herry Monster * Sjef Poort as Oscar * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and Count von Count * Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie * (and many others) Trivia * This is the first Sesamstraat CD-and-booklet produced by Rubinstein: it would later be followed by Slapen and Dierendingen, which focused (respectively) on sleeping and animals. * The songs were previously released on Sesamstraat (track 1); Ernie Heeft Rommel Gemaakt (track 2); Neuzenlied (tracks 3, 4, 6, 12 and 19); Sesamstraat Hitparade (track 5); Vind Je Me Aardig? (tracks 7 and 18); 'n Logeerpartijtje (tracks 8, 9 and 11); Cijfers & Letters (track 10); Maak Er Wat Van! (track 13); Verloor M'n Koekie in de Disco (tracks 14, 15 and 16); De Dansende Schoenen (track 17); and 'k Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd! (track 20). * The booklet has quite a few spelling errors and lyrical mistakes. * The booklet was released with two different covers. One version featured photos of Oscar and the Count; the other had an illustration of the Count, holding a lantern. See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Monsters Category:International Book and Audio